


Satiated

by SailorChibi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Castiel wants Dean, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Famine just brings it all out on the table, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, Voyeurism, alpha!Castiel, omega!dean, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of My Bloody Valentine, wherein Dean is an omega and Castiel is alpha who wants meat, yeah, just not of the burger variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satiated

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamed about this last night. No, really. So I had to write it.

Dean leaned back as the waitress set his plate down in front of him. She smiled at him, pausing for a wink with a pointed tilt of her hips. She was a beta and cute, but he'd never been less interested in sex. Not now that he knew there was a rogue cupid running around. He dropped his gaze, picking up the bun automatically and squirting ketchup onto the patty until she got the hint and walked away. Some of the condiment smeared onto his fingers and he popped them into his mouth, glancing up.

Castiel was staring at him.

He arched an eyebrow. Not like that was unusual, but Castiel's stare felt even more penetrating than normal. He decided to ignore it. "So what, we just sit here and wait for one to show up?" He finished licking his fingers. The ketchup was sweet.

It took Castiel a moment to respond, and when he did his response was brief. "He will be here."

"Right." Dean glanced down at his burger and pushed his plate away. The idea of someone messing with your mind like that turned his stomach.

"You're not hungry?" Sam said in disbelief.

"No."

Under the table, a foot brushed against Dean's. Thinking it was Sam, he shifted to give his moose of a brother more space. But the foot followed, pushing insistently between his feet.

Castiel was still staring.

Sam's eyes flicked back and forth between them.

"He's here," Castiel said suddenly, and disappeared.

So did the foot that had been pressed against him.

\--

The bright light from the briefcase left spots dancing in front of Dean's eyes. He blamed that as the reason why he didn't react at first when Castiel appeared in front of him, so close that their chests were pressed together. There was less than two inches of space between their mouths. Dean could have easily leaned forward. And in any other situation, he would have.

Sam cleared his throat.

"It's Famine," Castiel said, and he took what was clearly a reluctant step back. "The horseman."

The explanation made sense. It also made Dean's head ache. Suddenly he wished it was just a rogue, dick angel. 

"But I thought Famine meant hunger for, like, food," Sam said.

"Everyone hungers for something different. Famine is not particular. Food, sex, drugs. Love." Castiel had not taken his eyes off Dean. But his stare was even more scrutinizing. Dean felt laid bare before him. He _wanted_ to be bare before him.

"Well that explains the puppy lovers," he croaked, mouth dry, squirming slightly. 

Castiel nodded. "Famine is consuming their souls to make himself stronger."

"At least you're not affected by it," said Sam.

"Yes," Castiel agreed slowly.

He never looked away from Dean.

Sam went into the bathroom and it hit Dean too late that it meant he and Castiel were alone.

Alone was not a good thing.

"So, um, I guess we'll have to go get his class ring," he muttered. 

"Dean."

Shit but Castiel could move fast. One second the angel was across the room and the next he was right in front of Dean, so close that Dean couldn't help inhaling automatically. A familiar scent, concentrated, made his head spin. There was a reason he'd never been with a male alpha before, never been willing to go that extra step. Male betas sure, but alphas were a whole different story. He had no idea if Jimmy had been an alpha or a beta, but Castiel was pure alpha.

Dean lit up around him like Castiel was fucking Christmas, cock hard and body pumping slick for marathon sex in spite of the suppressants he was always careful to take.

"Cas," he managed.

Castiel breathed in once. That was all the warning Dean got. 

He was guided back, against the wall, as a pair of hot lips pressed against his. Dean froze for a few seconds, too shocked to respond, but it didn't seem to bother Castiel. The angel growled and tangled his fingers in Dean's hair, tugging none too gently. His other hand was locked around Dean's shoulder, right over where he'd left that mark, and it was making Dean's skin crawl with pleasure. He opened up his mouth on a groan and let his hands come to rest on Castiel's hips, fingers shaking for the want that was surging through him. His asshole was flexing, slick making him tingle.

"Dean, I don't think I can go."

The sound of Sam's voice was a bucket of cold water. Castiel jumped back so quickly Dean wasn't sure he hadn't teleported away, appearing on the other side of the room. His blue eyes were enormous.

"Dean?"

"What do you mean you can't go?" Dean said, licking his lips.

"I think it got to me," Sam whispered.

Dean closed his eyes and counted to ten, silently. This was one finger he'd enjoy cutting off.

\--

"So you're not actually unaffected."

"No."

"You want..." Dean couldn't finish that sentence. 

"I love you," Castiel said simply, and Dean choked on air. "And because of that, this vessel now hungers for you." He looked at Dean. He looked hungry. "I will finish with the plan."

"Cas -"

He was speaking to himself because the car was empty. Dean stared at the spot where Castiel had been and swore under his breath. 

"This is a stupid ass plan."

Waiting had never been his style. He shoved the door of the Impala open and got out. The street was eerily quiet, no sign of anyone else. He strode across and into the diner unimpeded, senses high on alert. It was like walking into smog, thick and heavy against his skin, the taste wrong on the back of his throat.

Until Castiel crashed into him, mouth frantic and hands greedy, and Dean wasn't that strong of a man. He went down willingly enough under the angel's surprisingly heavy weight, trying to remember why he wasn't supposed to be doing this. His body wanted more, boxers becoming tight in front and increasingly damp in the back, and Castiel cooed his approval as he grappled with Dean's belt buckle.

"Going to make you feel good," Castiel murmured, hand slipping inside the soaked boxers, fingers shaking as he pressed two inside of Dean. Dean arched his back and cursed loud. "Gonna knot you, Dean, mate with you and you'll be mine. I hunger for you." He licked a stripe up Dean's neck.

"Jesus, Cas, out of all the times for you to discover your sexuality." Dean moaned, letting his thighs be spread, the cold air of the diner prickling at his intimate flesh. This wasn't the plan, a small part of him nagged, but he didn't know when he'd have the chance to get it again.

"Ah, the other Mr. Winchester."

Castiel pressed inside, hot and hard, and Dean couldn't breathe as Famine gazed down at them both. 

He was smirking.

"F-fuck you," Dean stuttered, the slow, inexorable pressure made easy by his body's natural slick, the diner thick with the stench of his desire. 

"Seems that would be your job," Famine replied, still with that smirk that made Dean want to punch him. "You're very clear headed for an omega who is finally getting what they've sought after for months. But then, you're empty inside. Broken. I'm not sure you deserve a mate when you don't hunger for him the way he does you."

Dean gritted his teeth as Castiel pulled out. He wanted to stand up, face Famine and the demons on his feet, but Castiel had already sat back on his heels and was drawing Dean up and back with him. The arm around his stomach was not letting go anytime soon. He whimpered as Castiel swiveled his hips to make the knot catch, moaning when teeth sank deeply into the back of his neck and held. He twitched, his cock pulsing semen across the dirty floor.

"Just like the others," Famine said.

"Let them go," Sam said. 

"Sammy," Dean whispered, trembling. His brother was covered in blood. Demon blood. Castiel's arms tightened, a tongue soothing the pain in his neck. 

\--

Sam's shouts chased him out into the scrap yard. Dean leaned against one of the cars and took a quick swig of his whiskey. It burned all the way down. His eyes were burning too.

"I can't," he said quietly, the words barely audible, and covered his face. "I just can't, I just, I need -"

"Dean."

"I thought you were gonna stay with Sammy," Dean said.

"You need me more."

"No, I don't. Didn't you hear what Famine said?"

"There is nothing wrong with you, Dean. You're not broken."

Dean laughed shortly. "Hate to break it to you, Cas, but yeah I am. And I don't know why you'd want to be out here. I didn't want you the same way you wanted me, I wasn't _hungering_ for you or any some shit like that."

Hands gripped his shoulders, pushing him back against the car. Castiel loomed over him. "You are not broken," he said again. "You were in hell, Dean, and yet your soul still manages to shine more brightly than any other that I have ever come across. You are lost. You are frightened. But you are not broken, and I am here because I want to be."

Tears were hot on Dean's face and he shook. "Cas, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"You have so much belief in me," Dean said, staring at Castiel's shoulder. "I don't understand it."

Castiel kissed him. 

"That is not how I would have wanted it to happen, but I do not regret it," he said into Dean's throat. "Do you?"

The mark on the back of his neck was throbbing. Castiel's touch was awakening his body again, desire surging. Dean shut his eyes briefly before opening them, finding the blue that had become his way home. "No. But-"

"Shh," Castiel whispered, and he took the whiskey from Dean's hands and let it fall, stripped the jacket from Dean's shoulders and spread it out on the ground. He laid Dean down on top of it, bearing them both, and kissed the tears from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/) for sneak peeks and commission info!


End file.
